


dressing room games

by nobrainjustchiakienstar



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Flirting, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Neck Kissing, Niki shows a little skin and we all go full monkey-brain, Oral Fixation, Scratching, and so does Rinne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobrainjustchiakienstar/pseuds/nobrainjustchiakienstar
Summary: It’s a test of his luck when Rinne steals Niki’s choker before a live, keeping it hostage until Niki starts frantically searching for it (“dammit, if I have to be here I really shouldn’t be missing pieces… jeez, I’m wasting energy already!”).Rinne just wants to play with Niki a little, really.--Or: I have a meltdown every time Rinne or Niki get a new outfit apparently
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki
Comments: 40
Kudos: 270





	1. little peeks

**Author's Note:**

> thanks Poka, this one's for you and your GIANT BRAIN, thanks for screaming with me on twitter all the time ♡
> 
> rinniki machine go brrrrr (bzzzz?)
> 
> Edit: the E rating is for chapter 2! chapter 1 and 3 are rated M at the most

It's not like Rinne _has_ to help Niki put his choker on -- he's seen Niki simply turn it around so the clasp is in the front, fastening it where he can see it in the mirror of their dressing room before turning it and adjusting the little chain dangling from it to sit just right. 

Rinne just wants to play with Niki a little, really.

So it’s a test of his luck when Rinne steals Niki’s choker before a live, keeping it hostage until Niki starts frantically searching for it (“dammit, if I _have_ to be here I really shouldn’t be missing pieces… jeez, I’m wasting energy already!”). Niki flops on the chair in front of his designated mirror after a few fruitless minutes of searching and Rinne seizes the opportunity to saunter over.

Rinne drapes himself over Niki’s shoulder, dangling the choker in front of his face. “Looking for this?” he teases, enjoying Niki’s pout more than he probably should when they make eye contact in the mirror.

“Rinne-kun!” Niki glares at him and it’s cute, really. Rinne loves when Niki gets mad at him, he can’t help it.

Rinne’s winning his little gamble, not that the odds were against him in the first place. He’s in complete control; when Niki tries to snatch the choker from him, Rinne quickly jerks it away. He sticks his tongue out at Niki for good measure and ignores a thinly-veiled threat from Kohaku coming from somewhere on the other side of the room. Niki, as always, falls for the bait, trying to grab the choker from Rinne several more times, and every time he tries Rinne moves it just out of his reach.

It’s a childish game of keep-away, Rinne knows, but it’s a game he’ll _win_.

Niki gives up when he’s got Rinne backed against the arm of the couch in the middle of the dressing room where HiMERU lounges. The small height advantage that Rinne has over him is just enough to require too much effort to overcome right before a live, and Rinne holds the choker high up over his head, just out of reach. It’s all according to Rinne’s plan, of course.

Niki glares at him and it’s just _adorable_ , there’s no malice to it and it looks more like fond exasperation than real irritation. An angry Niki is _much_ nastier. Rinne keeps the choker held high and uses his other hand to nudge Niki into turning around so he’s facing away from him. Niki gives up on resisting -- this isn’t the worst thing Rinne’s done before a live, after all.

With Niki’s back to him and the smooth, tanned skin of his neck bared, Rinne has to resist leaning in to bite it. He runs the tip of his finger from the back of Niki’s hairline -- just under the ponytail that he wants to pull _so badly_ \-- to the neckline of his Crazy:B t-shirt, committing Niki’s shiver to memory for later. Kohaku shouts something at him from the other side of the room again, followed by a gagging sound, but Rinne’s too distracted by Niki’s pretty neck to care.

They _do_ have a live starting soon, so Rinne can’t spend all day teasing. Unfortunately.

Rinne finally brings the choker to Niki’s throat, thoroughly enjoying how Niki lifts his chin just slightly as if in obedience. “What a good wife~,” Rinne teases as he straightens the delicate chain links at the back of the choker.

“I’m not your wife,” Niki retorts. Rinne secures the clasp, checking the tightness to make sure it won’t choke Niki on stage, though a certain thought does cross his mind when he pictures that, which he stashes alongside Niki’s cute shivers for later.

Rinne hums, not agreeing or disagreeing, and gives that ponytail a tug. Niki hisses at that, but Rinne leans down to softly press his lips to the nape of his neck, just below the clasp of the choker, and Niki’s protest turns into a surprised gasp. He really shouldn’t be surprised by Rinne’s antics anymore, but to do _this_ right in front of HiMERU and Kohaku is a first even for him. Rinne’s free arm curls around his waist, pulling him in just a little closer. It’s not like Niki’s _trying_ to get away anyway. Rinne’s mouth travels along Niki’s nape to the side of his neck, leaving a wet trail as he tastes the skin --

“-- Amagi, Shiina,” HiMERU clears his throat, effectively breaking the moment, “we have a live in ten minutes.”

“Boo, Merumeru!” Rinne releases Niki and turns to face their unitmate, who’s focusing _very_ intently on his phone. “Your face is all red!”

Kohaku throws a water bottle at Rinne’s head.

○♡○

Kohaku really managed to find them a good gig, Rinne muses while they’re on a filming break for the honey manufacturer. The job fits their unit’s motif perfectly, and it’s not a ton of work to film a commercial or two. Ibara would surely be pleased with them.

However, the _best_ part about the job is definitely the outfits, especially Niki’s -- Rinne catches himself staring a little _too_ much, even by his standards, when the slightly-cropped shirt rides up a little during their choreography to reveal a peek of the abs Niki always keeps hidden (not fair!). The best parts though, and Rinne thanks the designers in his head over and over for their stroke of _genius_ , are definitely the collarbone and shoulder windows. They’re cute on Kohaku, but he’s always cute in that “makes ya wanna pinch his cheeks and pat his head” kind of way, so it hardly holds a candle to how _distracting_ they are on Niki.

Niki’s sitting on the couch in the dressing room for their break, snacking on some of the food the company offered them and looking entirely focused on the task as if that’s the job he’d actually come to do. He hardly reacts when Rinne plops down next to him, too close for comfort to most people but nothing out of the ordinary for Rinne.

In fact, he doesn’t even react when Rinne puts his arm around his shoulders, until Rinne’s fingertips start tracing circles into the skin of his shoulder, exposed by that cute little window in the sleeve. Niki jumps at that, not used to having his shoulders exposed for performances. He keeps chewing on the honey sweets though, not paying Rinne any mind.

This makes Rinne want to try harder to get his attention, however. There’s no one else in the dressing room, no other unitmates to rudely interrupt them or nag that Rinne is “being gross and inappropriate, get a room”.

_Perfect_.

While Niki hums contentedly around his snacks, Rinne takes the opportunity to indulge himself as well and nips at Niki’s shoulder, dragging his tongue slowly over the skin there. He watches for a reaction from Niki, looking up at him through his eyelashes and hoping that Niki will at least look at him. Niki doesn’t budge, unwrapping another bar. Rinne knows this game: Niki will ignore him and hope he gives up, or someone else will interrupt Rinne and make him back off, or, if Rinne wins (and he usually does), he’ll get Niki to crack and pay attention to him and he’ll get to see Niki’s cute flustered expression when Rinne teases him. Niki gives Rinne a sideways glance, and Rinne knows it’s a challenge.

So he accepts the challenge, shifting closer to Niki so their thighs are pressed together and he can use his free hand to toy with the little zipper at the collar of the white undershirt, all while trailing kisses along the exposed shoulder. Niki’s chewing slows but doesn’t stop.

They could be caught at any moment; maybe that’s what makes Rinne bolder.

When Niki takes another bite without reacting to Rinne’s ministrations on his exposed shoulders, Rinne pulls away to try a new tactic, and there’s one thing the bee outfit exposes that he hasn’t appreciated yet. Rinne turns, slinging a leg over one of Niki’s to press a knee between his thighs so he can look down at the other boy, who looks up at him with a raised eyebrow and an otherwise bored expression. Rinne’s fingers trace the cutouts at the collar of the undershirt, feeling the ridges of Niki’s collarbones. Niki swallows a little harder than necessary; Rinne definitely notices.

Niki’s indifferent act is slowly cracking and Rinne can tell, so he leans down and nips at a tantalizing collarbone, playing with Niki’s ponytail with one hand and sliding the other down to the hem of the barely-too-short shirt, tracing the abs that Rinne knows are just barely hidden under the fabric.

Niki doesn’t take another bite. “Rinne-kun,” he starts, and Rinne notes he’s putting effort into sounding indifferent.

“Hmm?” Rinne doesn’t part from where he’s sucking at Niki’s collarbone.

Niki threads his fingers into Rinne’s hair at the back of his head, an encouragement to continue, yet he warns, “No marks, we still have more to shoot.”

“Of course, Niki-kyun,” Rinne says when he leaves Niki’s collarbone with an obscenely wet sound that Niki’s glad no one else is around to hear. Rinne switches to the other side, licking along the edge of the cutout and shifting his hips --

There’s a knock at the door and a staff member calls out that they need Crazy:B on set again in five minutes.

If there’s a bruise on Niki’s exposed collarbone that wasn’t there before the break (there is), no one says anything -- _another win for Rinne-chan_!

○♡○

Working in the nightclub is already an ideal for Rinne, but it gets somehow even better when Niki joins in and he’s given an outfit to match Rinne’s: the well-fitted sleeveless shirt with a keyhole, easy closures, and cropped even shorter than the bee outfits for the honey company and topped with a loose jacket that slips _so easily_ off of his shoulders and paired with pants that hang on his hips to give a peek of the ridges there -- it gives Rinne a _lot_ to take in. It certainly doesn’t help anything that Niki feels right at home serving food to patrons; his bubbly personality reserved for when he’s working around food or on stage is simply infectious.

Niki and Rinne end up taking the latest shift since they’re the oldest of the CosPro idols working at the nightclub, and they send the kids home before closing. Rinne’s been on his best behavior all night, dammit, so when Rinne finds Niki in the employee changing room sliding that silky jacket off of his shoulders, he knows he’s done for.

It’s not like it’s a new thing to see Niki changing -- they practically live together, so Rinne’s seen _basically_ everything, but there’s just something so _tempting_ about the little peeks that their outfits recently have been giving him of Niki’s unfairly toned features. It’s like knowing what’s just past a cutout, or just above a hem, or seeing it accented by a rare accessory is more alluring than actually seeing it.

But seriously, his nightclub outfit is _too much_.

Rinne had been sharing fleeting glances with Niki all night, winking when they made eye contact sometimes, blatantly checking him out at others (and catching Niki doing the same). There were plenty of times where they would walk past each other a little too closely to be by chance, and even a few where Rinne had casually slipped an arm around Niki, brushing his fingertips against any exposed skin -- his shoulders, his biceps, his hips, even his neck once -- before acting like he hadn’t done anything and getting back to his own work.

The window at the front of the fitted shirt is what Rinne _really_ liked, though.

Niki hears Rinne enter the room and tosses his jacket aside, glancing over his shoulder to acknowledge Rinne’s arrival. 

“Niki-kyuuuun,” Rinne drawls as he rests his chin on Niki’s shoulder from behind, making the other’s hands pause on their way to the shirt’s buttons. “You’ve been teasing me all night!”

“You think I was teasing you, Rinne-kun?” Rinne knows Niki’s playing his part of their weird game of chicken, there’s no way he thinks he’s innocent.

Rinne’s hands wander to grip Niki’s hips and he turns his head to bury his nose in Niki’s ponytail. “You little shit, you’ve been shaking your hips at me all night. It’s not fair~!” His fingers slip under the hem of Niki’s shirt for emphasis.

When Rinne moves to suck at Niki’s neck, right at the sensitive spot below his ear, Niki turns in his hold to face him, throwing his own arms over Rinne’s shoulders. He licks his lips and leans in to kiss Rinne--

but Rinne doesn’t let him close the distance, pulling back at the last second. The point of the game is to tease Niki after all; Rinne had no intention of losing so soon.

Niki makes a cute little noise in protest, but Rinne ignores it in favor of running his hands up Niki’s sides to his chest, admiring the muscle definition he has there (how he has such definition, Rinne will probably never know). Niki’s hands take their familiar place in Rinne’s hair, following the taller man’s head down as he presses his lips to the center of Niki’s chest where it’s exposed by the keyhole in the shirt. He looks up at Niki through his eyelashes, the deep red contrasting the bright blue of his eyes beautifully even in the unflattering light of the dressing room; Niki pulls his hair and complains, “Now you’re teasing _me_ , Rinne-kun. How dare you~”

Rinne just grins, burying his face into Niki’s chest again and giving his pecs a squeeze. “Niki-kyun’s got such a nice chest, like a g--”

Niki yanks his hair hard enough to hurt, making Rinne’s eyes water.

He likes this Niki, though.

His hands slide back down Niki’s torso -- if he cared more in that moment about textiles he probably would have appreciated the texture of the brocade under his fingertips, but he appreciates the warmth of Niki’s skin more as he works his hands under the shirt. Niki gasps; Rinne’s hands are a little cold.

Rinne glances back up at Niki’s face as he moves his mouth further down, leaving little kisses as he goes. Niki’s hands shake just slightly and he strokes Rinne’s hair, encouraging him to continue. He works the first button on the shirt open with his teeth and drags his nails over Niki’s hip bones, trying to see how far Niki will let him go, despite still being on a job.

Niki doesn’t seem to care about being on a job, though.

Rinne pops open the second button, then the third, and licks a long stripe up the middle of Niki’s abs, tasting the skin there but especially revelling in the feeling of the muscles contracting under his tongue as Niki tenses at the sensation.

His mouth waters as he haphazardly decorates Niki’s torso with bites. If he weren’t preoccupied with the feeling of Niki’s breath coming faster and the fingers gripping his hair, Rinne might wonder why he just _needs_ to have his mouth on any skin Niki will let him taste, but he files that realization away for later, when he’s not being pushed down onto his knees in front of Niki and undoing the little chain belt--

There’s a creak and a voice calls into the room, “Amagi-san! Shiina-san! Everything’s ready to be locked up for the night, are you almost done?”

Niki curses under his breath and tugs Rinne up off of the floor, relieved their spot isn’t visible from the door. Having to explain to Ibara why they could never go back to the nightclub is something Niki _really_ doesn’t want to do… though he suspects that Rinne would break that kind of news with the same shit-eating grin he’s wearing now as he straightens his hair and throws on his street clothes.

_Godammit, Rinne-kun!_

○♡○

Rinne’s not really _supposed_ to be there, but it’s not like rules or having work to do has ever stopped him from doing the absolute most to pester Niki.

It’s weird though, he’s not used to waiting in a private dressing room for Niki to get a break when he’s not also involved in the shoot; he feels somewhat out of place when he sneaks in, dressed in his casual clothes, and flops onto the couch in the middle of the room to wait for Niki (why the private room needs a whole couch he’ll never understand, but he’s not about to complain). He doesn’t even know how long this music video shoot is supposed to be -- he just knows it’s some fancy collaboration project that the producer specifically asked Niki to participate in.

Rinne shuts his eyes at some point, not really meaning to doze off, but he wakes up to hands on his shoulders from behind. He tips his head back to look up at Niki, a flirty taunt dying on his lips when he finally _sees_.

The outfit Niki’s wearing is too much, but not in the same way as the ones that give teasing little peeks of tanned skin. Rinne’s never seen Niki in a proper suit before…

...and he realizes all at once just how much he’s been missing out.

The fitted three-piece suit really accentuates Niki’s build. He’s slim, but not skinny like Rinne, and Rinne would be lying if he said he didn’t think about Niki’s unfair shoulders-to-waist ratio at least once a day (and at least half of the times that he thinks about Niki possibly taking advantage of their size difference). The deep green works _really_ well with Niki’s skin tone too, and his hair really stands out against the fabric. Normally, Rinne would probably be focused on the fact that Niki’s shirt is unbuttoned at the top, but when he reaches up to brush his fingers against the side of Niki’s neck, his touch isn’t hungry, but instead gentle as if he’d break the illusion and wake up for real if he’s too rough.

Niki looks surprised by the gesture for a second before his gaze softens and he reaches for Rinne’s hand, bringing it to his lips and leaving a kiss on his knuckles.

Rinne’s brain short-circuits. The gesture is so sweet, so innocent that he finds himself at a complete loss for words.

Niki smiles down at him and Rinne swears he’s _not_ blushing, just this isn’t enough to make him blush like some kind of maiden. He tugs on his hand, which prompts Niki to walk around the side of the couch. Once he’s in reach, Rinne brings his free hand to Niki’s waist, starting to pull him down to join him on the couch, but Niki seems to have a better idea -- he uses his own free hand to push Rinne’s shoulder back into the cushions, and the hand that’s still holding Rinne’s slides to grip his wrist instead, pinning it to the cushion by Rinne’s head. Rinne’s eyes widen, something that Niki definitely notices as he moves to straddle Rinne’s legs.

Ah, this isn’t how Rinne thought his visit would go, but their game is no fun if he wins all the time anyway, so he meets Niki halfway when he leans in, allowing their lips to slide together with none of his usual playful dodging.

Maybe the suit is his weakness, or maybe he’s just weak to Niki pinning him down. Either way, he’s not questioning it when Niki’s tongue tastes like sweetened coffee and fingers start to run through his hair to tilt his head for a better angle.

Niki is the one to finally pull away for air, resting his forehead against Rinne’s and panting slightly. Rinne wonders for a second if Niki’s going to demand that they get food now; he certainly looks hungry.

“The shoot’s already over,” Niki says instead, his voice just slightly husky.

“Good.” Rinne tries to lean in again, but Niki sticks his tongue out as he leans back to dodge the advance. Rinne doesn’t mean to whine, but the sound escapes anyway.

Niki relents and presses a quick, almost-chaste kiss to Rinne’s lips before standing again. “We should go home first though, right Rinne-kun?” There’s something exciting about how he says Rinne’s name, how he winks at Rinne before _slowly_ taking his suit jacket off, how the white and gold vest by itself tapers his waist even _more_.

Rinne will admit defeat just this once, if it means getting home sooner.


	2. honeycomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rinne finally gets to stare all he wants. He decides he _really_ likes mesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i said at some point that i would make a second chapter whenever Niki's 5* was revealed... so uh
> 
> (oh and for the sake of the plot i somehow squeezed into this, note that Hot Limit is taking place before AtoZ... and this is my first time writing anything heavily nsfw so uh...)

Maybe Rinne's just desperate and really needs to let off some steam, but if anyone were to ask him, he'd say that Crazy:B's summer live outfits are _even better_ than the bee outfits from the honey commercials, and quite possibly even better than the ones from the nightclub job. Summer means their usual unit outfits are too bulky and hot to wear for an outdoor daytime live, so some _genius_ at CosPro designed them some new ones and Rinne _swears_ they must have heard his prayers for Niki to show more skin -- he can't hide his abs under a loose t-shirt and a bedazzled track jacket if the bottom half of his already-cropped shirt is mesh and the new jacket doesn't even cover the shirt's bottom hem, after all.

Of course, it’s even better in motion: the mesh clings to Niki’s sweat-slick skin as he dances around their stage, the jacket slips off his shoulders when he moves just a bit too enthusiastically, and while the pants aren't the _most_ flattering, they still accentuate _just enough_ for Rinne to get a nice view when Niki bends over.

He can't stop staring. This is it, he's peaked, and Rinne can end his career now, with no need to wait for Niki to leave Crazy:B at the end of the summer. He could end it all on a high note with the image of Niki's unfair abs under mesh burned into his brain and not have to think about what Crazy:B jobs would be like without Niki -- truly the best outcome.

It’s probably for the best that HiMERU and Kohaku gather their belongings in the dressing room and leave quickly after the live without lingering to change or hear a debriefing, as the air turns heated before Rinne even says anything to Niki. Niki must sense the mood too, as he simply leans against a vanity with his arms crossed and waits for Rinne to lock the door behind the other two.

Rinne takes his time crossing the room, taking in the sight of sweat still glistening on Niki’s neck and running under the collar of the half-mesh tank top (among other things, Niki’s always a treat to behold).

“Are you going to just stare at me all day or are you going to get on with your weird game of chicken?” Niki uncrosses his arms and fixes his ponytail; Rinne pauses a couple of steps away from him.

“Chicken?”

“Yeah? Like when you get all handsy and start kissing my neck and stuff?” Niki frowns and puts his hands on his hips. “You come over to harass me for whatever dumb outfit we get stuck in to get a rise out of me, and I know you've been staring so just get on with it, pervert.”

 _Ah, so Niki’s getting hungry too_ , Rinne muses. “Oh? Is dear Niki-kyun finally accepting my charms?” He reaches a hand out to run his fingertips along the collar of Niki’s shirt, brushing his hair aside as he goes.

Surprisingly, Niki grips the front of Rinne’s jacket, making Rinne stumble half a step closer. He traces a line down the center of Rinne’s torso with two fingers, making Rinne shiver just a little; Niki never acts so bold. “I don't know how you got that idea, Rinne-kun.” Niki’s voice is lower than usual, but hearing the edge to it does funny things to Rinne’s brain. “As far as I can tell, you're just a giant pervert who tries to get me in trouble for having hickies in weird places showing during jobs because you can't control yourself.”

Rinne leans down to press his face against the junction of Niki’s neck and shoulder -- looking directly at his intense glare is too much, Niki doesn't understand how _sexy_ he gets when he's just a little angry. He inhales deeply, the scent of Niki’s sweat mixing with subtle hints of Rinne’s own cologne on Niki's clothes making his head spin. "I _am_ controlling myself."

At that, Niki grabs Rinne's shoulders in a gesture that could look like he's trying to push the taller man away, if it weren't for the fact that his hands slip under Rinne's jacket to start pushing it off of his shoulders and his knee works it's way between Rinne's thighs. The jacket settles on Rinne's elbows, his exposed shoulders perfect for Niki to grip for leverage. "If you're 'controlling yourself', then why are you still always harassing me?" His nails dig into Rinne's shoulders as Rinne licks a stripe from his collarbone to his ear, where he tugs gently at the lobe with his teeth.

"Ya won't believe me," Rinne murmurs into his ear before he pulls away and lets his hands trail down Niki's chest to feel the mesh still clinging to his skin, teasing the binding at the hem for a moment before pushing the tips of his fingers under the fabric and splay over his abs. There's something incredibly erotic about seeing his own hands tracing patterns into Niki's skin under the mesh, and he wonders if marks would show through it if he were to leave some. Niki's nails dig into his shoulders again, but not painfully, and drag down his arms; Niki's expression softens just a little, but Rinne can tell he's impatiently waiting for him to continue. "I just think you're cute, you're sexy, and I like ya a lot, Niki-kyun~!"

Niki rolls his eyes. "You always say that."

"'Cuz I mean it."

Rinne always underestimates how volatile a hungry Niki can be; Niki suddenly grips his hips hard and flips their positions, pushing Rinne back against the table and leaning over him. Niki may be shorter than Rinne by a few centimeters, but over the years he's grown broader, pretty quickly passing Rinne's skinny build once Rinne stopped growing a while back. Rinne would be lying if he tried to deny wanting Niki to manhandle him a little.

He doesn't miss the way Niki's eyes search his face, lingering on his lips; Niki leans in suddenly and Rinne jerks back on reflex, nearly knocking into the mirror on the wall behind him. Rinne claps his hand over Niki's mouth.

However, that doesn't stop Niki, who's clearly in the mood to mess with Rinne's head. Niki's eyes narrow in what Rinne assumes to be a sultry expression and he grips Rinne's wrist just firmly enough to be commanding, twisting his hand to lick Rinne's fingers before sliding his lips over two of them and sucking suggestively, never breaking eye contact. Rinne swallows hard, curling his fingers against Niki's tongue experimentally; Niki’s tongue presses back, rubbing up against the digits without missing a beat.

Rinne’s so distracted by Niki’s mouth that he almost completely misses Niki’s other hand creeping over his hip and slipping under his shirt, his warm fingers feeling almost like fire where they touch his bare skin under the mesh.

“Niki…”

Niki pulls off of Rinne’s fingers with a final suggestive drag of his tongue over the knuckles, his eyes still narrowed with vague annoyance. “You yap about wanting to marry me all the time, then go and make passes at me every chance you get,” Niki pauses and pushes a bit of Rinne’s hair behind his ear, a gesture starkly contrasting his actions from just seconds earlier, “the least you could do is kiss me properly for once if you actually mean it, since I plan to marry you anyway.”

That… well, that’s not exactly the response Rinne had been expecting, if he’s being honest. The marriage thing has always been a serious proposition in Rinne's mind, but he kind of figures it became a running joke to Niki at some point along the way, since he's always sure to remind Rinne that they can't actually follow through with that, or that he could kick Rinne back out onto the streets at any time, or even just calling Rinne a freeloading gigolo to their unitmates. If anything, Rinne's been making moves on him for fun and without expecting anything to become of it, just to see Niki's expressions (and _maybe_ hoping that one day Niki would return the feelings, though he's never expected it). But if Niki's serious, then-- 

“Promise you’re not fuckin' with me?”

Niki rolls his eyes again and runs his fingers through Rinne's hair, an oddly comforting gesture despite their compromising position. "You goddamn gigolo, how many times and ways do I have to say I love you too before you believe me?"

Though his words sound like an invitation for Rinne to move in, Niki is the one to tug Rinne's head closer and press their lips together. It's clumsy, with probably a little too much teeth involved from Niki, but Rinne doesn't have the bloodflow to his brain left enough to care as he licks across Niki's lip and groans into his mouth, shifting his hips against Niki's and finding that Niki is just as into this as he is. Kissing Niki, with their lips sliding together as if they were made to do so, it's easy to forget that they technically aren't done working yet and that they're both objectively pretty gross from the strenuous live they just finished. It’s even easier to forget that Rinne originally wanted to save this for marriage, but there’s no harm in a test run before the real deal, right? Rinne really can't care less about work or previous reservations right now though, not with Niki's body pressing him into a table and rational thought becoming more and more difficult with every graze of Niki's teeth against his lips and tongue.

Niki wastes no time in pulling Rinne's jacket the rest of the way off, throwing it somewhere on the floor to be found later; when Rinne reaches for Niki's shoulders to pull his off to match, Niki instead parts from their kiss, lips already looking incredibly inviting to dive back in for more.

However, Niki doesn't allow him to; he begins trailing his hands down Rinne's body again, his mouth following their path hungrily and leaving bites and bruises down Rinne's neck, then shoulders, then his abdomen where Niki unceremoniously shoves his shirt out of the way to get a taste of his skin. His hands keep a tight, almost bruising grip on Rinne's hips and there's not a whole lot Rinne can do but stare and run his fingers through Niki's bangs, pushing them out of the way of his face to reveal his hungry expression as he looks back up at Rinne's face and licks straight up the middle of his abs.

A couple of sharp bites and lingering bruises later, Niki glances back up at Rinne and sinks to his knees, running his hands down Rinne's thighs on the way down. Then, very deliberately, he drags his tongue against Rinne's skin just above his waistband, nipping at his hip as one of those stealthy hands slides back up to palm at Rinne's crotch, grabbing his dick through the fabric of his pants. Rinne groans and tips his head back, but shutting his eyes means he misses Niki's head moving closer to his hand, where he mouths at the hard outline experimentally.

Rinne jumps a little at the feeling, grounding himself by tightening his grip on Niki's hair, pulling bits out of his ponytail in the process. Niki moans against his crotch and squeezes Rinne’s thigh with his free hand. “Rinne-kun,” his voice comes out rough; he rests his head against Rinne’s leg and closes his eyes. “I wanna take a bite out of you, you smell _delicious_.”

Niki’s tone, paired with the way he licks his lips and continues palming at him through his pants, makes Rinne shudder with excitement. Niki must notice, as he reaches up with his free hand to start clumsily unfastening Rinne’s belt while trying to multitask; Rinne grabs his hand to get his attention. “Sorry, Niki,” Niki looks up at him owlishly, his innocently confused expression in stark contrast with his actions, “I don’t think I want your teeth anywhere near my dick, yaknow?”

Without pause, Niki turns his hand in Rinne’s grip to take hold of his wrist, bringing Rinne’s hand to his mouth again and pressing open-mouthed kisses to his palm and fingers, sucking briefly at each of his fingertips without breaking eye contact. Rinne assumes it’s an apology, but Niki can’t exactly speak very well when his mouth is preoccupied.

“Stand up,” Rinne demands, tugging at Niki’s ponytail with his unoccupied hand and trailing his fingertips over Niki’s shoulder where his own jacket has partially slipped off, “Let me touch you too.”

Grumbling a little when his mouth can no longer reach Rinne’s hand, Niki pulls himself to his feet with Rinne’s help; before he can get back to work with Rinne’s belt, Rinne grabs him by the ass and pulls Niki flush against his body, grinding their hips together roughly. Niki’s head falls against Rinne’s shoulder, his breath coming out in short pants against his neck while his fingers clutch at Rinne’s shirt. “Rinne-kun--”

“I gotcha,” Rinne isn’t exactly sure why he’s trying to act so reassuring and confident; it’s not like he has much (if any) more experience than Niki, and what little he _does_ have is… well, from teasing Niki. He’ll just have to hope for the best.

Keeping up a rhythm with his hips and one hand at Niki’s waist, he moves to unfasten Niki’s belt, which drops to the floor seconds later. He teases his fingertips under the waistband of Niki’s pants, but Niki surprises him by blindly removing his belt and shoving his hand down the front of Rinne’s pants to continue stroking him. Rinne gasps against Niki’s neck, impulsively and messily sucking at the skin there with no consideration for the mark that’ll surely be left behind.

Rinne can’t help but feel like he’s lagging behind though, and Niki’s hand jerking him dry isn’t how he imagined this encounter ending, so he pulls away from Niki’s neck briefly to get Niki’s attention. “Wait--” Niki twists his wrist and tightens his grip, making Rinne’s voice catch and his eyes fall closed, “Niki-kyun, hold on a sec.”

Niki pulls back from where he’d been licking at Rinne’s collarbone. “What, afraid to cum too fast?” He twists his wrist again for emphasis.

Rinne feels his face flush with embarrassment; he had never entertained the possibility of Niki being the one to talk dirty. Not that he’s complaining, of course. “God, Niki… just trust me, I got an idea.”

Niki simply hums and returns to his spot at Rinne’s neck, licking and biting at his throat and up the side of his neck, which Rinne takes as permission to continue. He steels himself for a moment, not quite sure where the slight nerves came from, before he grips the waistband of Niki’s pants and shoves them down to his thighs. Niki gasps at the sudden feeling of cool air, but quickly gets the hint and one-handedly pushes Rinne’s pants down enough to match, pulling away from his neck and stilling his hand on Rinne’s cock as if to ask “now what?”

If he’s being honest, Rinne hadn’t exactly thought of anything past getting Niki’s pants off when he said he had a plan, so when Niki looks at him expectantly he’s at a loss. So he does the first thing that comes to mind, bringing his own hand to his mouth and spitting a generous amount of saliva into his palm.

“Gross, Rinne-kun.”

“Shut up, ya literally were just about to blow me.”

Niki opens his mouth to retort but Rinne reaching down and stroking him with his spit-slick hand silences him, a broken moan the only sound that comes out as his head falls back down to rest on Rinne’s shoulder. Rinne can only assume he’s watching, so he pulls Niki’s hips closer again so he can try to get his hand around both of them. Niki's hips jerk at the feeling, the resulting friction for both of them enveloped by Rinne's long fingers confirming for Rinne that this was an _amazing_ idea. Rinne groans into Niki's ear, spurring him to keep thrusting his hips into Rinne's hand.

Niki watches for a few seconds -- Rinne can't blame him -- before he runs his fingers through Rinne's hair to pull his head back for a better angle to continue ravaging his neck. Rinne half-wonders if there will be any skin _not_ marred by Niki's teeth by the time they're done, but he also finds that he enjoys the idea of being so completely marked and claimed by Niki; he lets out a particularly loud moan when Niki bites even harder, the pain making his hand stroking them stutter and tighten his grip for a second. Niki takes that as encouragement, moving to another spot to bite down again.

Rinne can't help but feel like they need to be even closer somehow, he wants to taste Niki again, needs to feel his body pushing him fully against the table again, he's already close but it's _not enough_ , so Rinne feels around with his free hand for Niki's half-undone ponytail and tugs it -- Niki knows what he wants.

Their lips collide again in a heated kiss, Niki's tongue pushing against Rinne's immediately, his grip on his hair tightening to keep Rinne's head in place (not that he has any urge to pull away, not with Niki moaning openly against his lips and the thrusting of their hips growing almost frantic). 

Niki shifts his weight suddenly, lifting a knee to rest on the table next to Rinne's hip and _yes_ , this is exactly the kind of closeness Rinne craves; he runs his free hand over Niki's thigh, wishing his pants weren't in the way so he could dig his nails into the skin to make sure Niki's kept as close as possible, but he's not exactly complaining.

Rinne tightens his grip and twists his wrist just as Niki thrusts into his hand, finally pushing Niki over the edge; as he spills over Rinne’s hand he bites down particularly hard on Rinne’s lip. Rinne tastes blood but his body shudders and any thoughts he had are gone, and the next thing he knows, Niki’s body is slumped against his and he finally notices how sweaty they’ve gotten.

Doing his best to not disturb Niki, who’s still recovering, Rinne searches around for anything to clean them up with. Luckily there’s a towel left nearby, so he snatches that and starts by cleaning off his hand as Niki starts grumbling against his neck.

“Rinne-kun,” he mumbles, and Rinne knows exactly what’s coming next, “food.”

“Just a little longer, my treat,” he’s not sure what comes over him, but Rinne leans down to press a quick kiss to Niki’s cheek, the new, tender affection just feeling appropriate. It’s almost scarily easy to fall into their usual rhythm, but Rinne figures it’s the best possible outcome he could’ve hoped for.

“Bullshit, I know you’ll just use my money.”

Niki remains limp against Rinne's chest while Rinne cleans up after them, but he can't bring himself to complain. Niki's pliant enough to coax into changing, even if he's irritable and spent otherwise. 

Rinne wads up their performance outfits and contemplates throwing them in with the rest of their unit's laundry, but when Niki catches up to his train of thought he lets out a mortified shriek.

"Rinne-kun, we're _not_ leaving those for the producer to clean!"

"So, what do you wanna do about them?"

Niki swears under his breath -- cleaning them is going to be an _expensive_ hassle. "Next time we do that shit at home, got it?"

"Only if you promise t'marry me, Niki-kyun!" Rinne stuffs the soiled outfits in a bag to take home and checks the room one more time before they leave, hauling Niki to his feet from where he'd collapsed to sit by the door.

Niki intertwines their fingers as they leave the dressing room. His stomach growls but his heart feels so full.

"I already said I would."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it ended up being a little later than i wanted and a little sappier at the end than i planned but smh i'm stupid and did the grind for 22mil so i'm tired and just want this out of my drafts shhhhh
> 
> anyway back to chiaki month, just had to sate the bees because niki had to make this month all about him smh


	3. bee's knees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niki gets his revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone else notice the zipper down the back of Rinne's jacket on his feature scout or was it just me? anywayyyyy enjoy horny

Rinne can’t be happier with his personal outfit -- for the first time since he started as an idol he’d actually been given some element of control over what he wears, and good _god_ is he happy to _not_ be forced into neon yellow for once. Of course, ES’s coveted producer definitely knocked it out of the park, but Rinne finds it difficult to express just how overjoyed he is with the result.

He’s already shown it off to the rest of Crazy:B (to varying degrees of reciprocated excitement, the bastards), but putting it on for the first “official” time somehow makes Rinne nervous, in a way.

It’s not that Rinne’s nervous about wearing the outfit, or about being solo for a shoot, but rather about the vulnerability that comes with presenting _himself_ in such a way -- at least with all of the outfits he’d just been given in the past there wasn’t an element of his own personality coming through with them. It never mattered how much skin he’d been asked to show off, or what poses he’d been asked to do, because it was never anything that he’d designed. He doesn’t necessarily fear bearing himself to his audience (fans? He still has a hard time believing they’re fans), but it’s just never been so… personal before. At least when it’s a Crazy:B outfit it’s something that’s already been tailored for a specific image and Rinne only ever had to play along, play the character he’s been assigned, and let people pass their judgements based on whatever image they interpret from that.

He didn’t cause so many problems over the summer for people to _like_ him. He’d just planned to join this unit that was designed to fizzle out after a couple months, expose industry problems, make everyone hate him so they wouldn’t miss him when he disappeared, and escape back home to live out his predetermined fate as chief, simple as that.

Yet here he is, still with Crazy:B and CosPro, being given his own spotlight like he’s not an eyesore to Ensemble Square. He’s not sure he deserves it.

Being alone in a dressing room is weird too, it gives Rinne too much time to think.

He’s nearly done getting ready for his shoot, just changing out his piercings before he puts his necklaces on, when he hears the door open.

Niki tries to be sneaky, Rinne can tell, but he seems to have forgotten that Rinne’s standing in front of a mirror and can see him crossing the room. Nonetheless, Niki “sneaks” up behind Rinne and grabs him by the hips, resting his chin on Rinne’s shoulder.

“Mmmm, you smell really tasty today, Rinne-kun,” Niki says as he buries his nose in the fur on Rinne’s hood. His fingers hook on Rinne’s belt loops and tugs a little; Rinne can’t believe how forward this guy is without realizing it.

“Jumpin’ straight to wantin’ to eat me? Not even a ‘hello’ first?” Rinne teases as he slips the first of his thin chains over his head, “Didn’t think you’d be so depraved, Niki-kyun.”

Niki glares at him in the mirror. “What? I thought you’d appreciate me coming to visit you, since you don’t get your Niki-fix as much anymore,” he scoffs. Rinne knows Niki’s just being a tsundere, though he’s not sure if it’s his way of saying he actually misses Rinne being around all the time since moving to the dorms or if he’s just trying to say he’s horny.

It’s probably safer to assume the latter, Rinne thinks. Rinne winks at Niki and wiggles his hips a little as he leans forward to pretend to get a better look at the clasp on his second necklace.

“Never said I didn’t wanna see you.”

Normally Niki would back off a little at this point, realizing that Rinne’s trying to get a rise out of him, but Rinne’s surprised when Niki grips his hip with one hand and sneaks the other under his shirt and pushes Rinne down on top of the vanity some more. Rinne tries not to show his surprise, not that he thinks Niki would be able to see it anyway with his face still pressed as close to Rinne’s neck as he can reach while leaning over his back.

The weight against his back keeps Rinne down, propped up on his elbows, not that he minds if it’s something Niki wants, but if Niki’s just going to keep smelling him he’s going to have to draw a line somewhere or they’ll be there for at least several minutes. He’s not sure if he could just _not_ do anything in return for that long, and he _does_ have a shoot to get to soon....

Niki pulls away for a second, as if just realizing that he’d quite literally bent Rinne over a table.

“Is this a zipper in the _back_ of your jacket?”

Before Rinne can even reply that yes, it is indeed a working zipper in the back of his jacket, because zippers are cool, Niki takes the pull and tugs the zipper open.

The cool air of the air-conditioned dressing room hits Rinne’s back and he shivers a little. He arches his back when Niki’s fingers start pushing his shirt up -- Rinne can’t tell if it’s Niki who cants his hips forward more or if it’s himself reflexively grinding back against Niki, but Niki’s nails drag down Rinne’s back in response regardless, undoubtedly leaving red trails on his pale skin.

“You really had to have leather pants too, huh?” Niki’s voice is already close to a growl. “Whore.”

Rinne tries not to show that he enjoys Niki’s attempt at dirty talk, but he’s almost positive that Niki can _smell_ how it’s affecting him, even if Rinne doesn’t have to stifle a groan when Niki’s nails drag over his hip bones to grip his hips again. Niki _very_ deliberately drags Rinne’s ass against his crotch, and it’s almost painfully obvious to Rinne just how tight his pants actually are now--

“Niki,” Rinne can’t believe his voice comes out as a gasp already, “didn’t ya say yourself last time that you don’t wanna do this in dressing rooms anymore?” He (somewhat reluctantly, but responsibly) turns himself around to face Niki, already missing the heat of Niki’s fingers on his bare back as his distressed shirt falls back into place.

Niki pouts at that, though Rinne suspects it’s not because of Rinne reminding him of his own rules, but because he actually put his foot down and enforced them. “It shouldn’t count this time, I came for revenge.”

“Revenge?” Rinne leans back against the vanity, giving Niki his best cocky smirk. He’s definitely intrigued to know what Niki has in mind if he’s making up an excuse for his affection.

Niki reaches behind Rinne to snatch his choker from the table -- it’s the only piece Rinne has yet to put on, and Rinne’s suddenly reminded how their games started in the first place.

He doesn’t try to steal the choker back immediately, he wants to see where Niki is going with this -- Niki puts the choker in his own back pocket, leaving the unspoken challenge hanging in the air between them. It seems some of Rinne’s tricks are rubbing off on Niki after all.

“The producer really did a good job on this one, you know,” Niki starts as he runs his fingers along the edge of one of the holes in Rinne’s shirt near his collarbone, taking a half-step closer into Rinne’s space. “Who would’ve thought that putting you in red and covering you in glitter actually makes you bearable?”

Was… was that supposed to be a compliment?

“Gyahaha!” Rinne laughs, “you know that was _my_ choice, right? I know what makes me look sexy~” He rests one arm on Niki’s shoulder and winds the other around his waist, tugging him closer.

Niki rolls his eyes. “I didn’t say you look sexy.”

“Ya just bent me over a table, Niki-kyun. It’s okay, just admit it! Admit ya wanna run away to marry me right now!”

“Now you’re putting words in my mouth.” Niki’s fingers wander from Rinne’s exposed collarbones to his nape, toying with his hair.

“You’re not denyin’ it though.”

Niki doesn’t bother giving Rinne an answer, instead leaning in close to his neck again. “Shut up,” he mumbles as he presses his lips to Rinne’s neck, gently at first, and Rinne hums contentedly in response. He runs his fingers through Rinne’s hair before gripping it and pulling slightly to expose more of Rinne’s pale neck; Niki starts biting at the skin there, and Rinne can tell he’s already getting lost in the motions as his biting and sucking gets rougher and his grip on Rinne’s hair tightens.

As much as he hates to admit it, Rinne really _does_ have to get to his shoot.

“Niki,” Rinne calls again. Niki ignores him, moving to another spot on his throat. Rinne groans, he can’t deny that he likes the attention.

He’s really going to be late though, and he doesn’t want to get an earful about it from Ibara _again_. “Niki,” he starts again with a tug on Niki’s ponytail, “I need to run to my shoot.”

Niki pulls off of his neck and licks his lips as he admires his work; Rinne can only assume he has a necklace of bruises now that he obviously wouldn’t bother to cover up. “What, suddenly _you_ care about being on time?”

“And suddenly yer gonna leave bite marks all over me when _you_ bitched at me for doing the same to you?”

“I said it was revenge,” Niki says as he pulls Rinne’s choker from his back pocket. It’s oddly tender when Niki brings it to Rinne’s neck -- he clasps it quickly but doesn’t pull away from Rinne, reaching around to his back to zip the jacket closed again, fingers lingering on the big hexagon design there.

Though some of the nerves are still nagging at him, Rinne feels a lot less nervous overall about his shoot now -- knowing Niki will always appear when he needs him most feels like wings on his back and a push to go on, even if it’s just with repaying Niki in mind.

If only Niki knew what he meant to him.

“Good luck with the shoot, Rinne-kun,” Niki interrupts Rinne’s thoughts. Before Rinne can respond, Niki leans in for a kiss; Rinne turns his head at the last second and the kiss lands on his jaw. Niki pulls back with an offended pout on his face. “Really? You’re back to not even kissing me?”

Rinne doesn’t want to admit that it’s because he doesn’t think he deserves Niki right now, or that he still fears people actually _liking_ him, so he comes up with anything to say:

“You can get all ya want if ya come to my dorm later,” he says with a wink.

If anything, he knows Niki would wait for him again today. He always does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops my rinne feelings are on the floor who put those there
> 
> (thanks for the 200+ kudos btw i can't believe people actually enjoyed reading 7k+ words of thirst over crazy:b outfits what the fuck?? btw i know i skipped the halloween scout outfit for niki but listen... i'll figure something out, maybe it'll be with niki's next 5* or something idk)

**Author's Note:**

> stan crazy:b (and niki's abs hmMmMMM)
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/shiinyniki)


End file.
